The Unpredictable Shinobi
by TheDivineFuryDragonSlayer
Summary: Naruto, after the war, is sent to the PJO universe. Unknowingly, he meets two goddesses and fathers two demigod children. Follow our favorite blonde jinchuriki and his children on their journey. Find out how they influence the world, for better or for worse! Rated M for mature references and occasional swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry, but high school finals are a pain in the ass. I will update my other fanfics, soon, just be patient! I just read a really good fic by xxAkuxx called Father of Demi-gods, (go check it out!) and felt obligated to write my own spin. It starts rather similar, but I'll mix things up later. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

What is a person's purpose? The reason they come into existence? The meaning of their life?

For Naruto Uzumaki, the Child of Prophecy, it was to bring peace. The aspirations and hopes of many drove him to defeat Madara Uchiha and the primordial god Juubi. And when he was done, he lost that sense of drive, of motivation.

So he found another one. He sought to maintain the peace, to make sure no other delusional madman would try to take over the world again.

But in this maintenance of peace, old enemies regrouped and tried to send him away. Obito Uchiha, who had survived the 4th Shinobi World War, worked with the traitor Sasuke Uchiha to devise a jutsu to remove the blonde jinchuriki from the land forever. The plan almost worked, but Naruto managed to kill both men before everything went black.

_Naruto, who was on a standard scouting mission with an ANBU squad narrowed his eyes as he felt two hostile signatures approaching._

"_Halt! We have two hostiles approaching. If they are who I think they are, you guys must leave. This is a fight I have to finish on my own."_

"_But, taichou, we-"_

"_Do as I say, Boar. Sasuke and Obito are not to be underestimated."_

_The ANBU squad unwillingly relented, quickly returning to Konoha to report and gather reinforcements. Within a few moments, two figures dropped from the trees._

"_Dobe. It's time to end this, once and for all."_

"_Teme, I completely agree."_

_The three legendary shinobi began a battle of epic proportions. Lightning flashed, flames burned, bones broke, and the very earth trembled with the ferocity of their combat._

_In the end, only Naruto and Sasuke were left. Obito had been decimated by Hiraishin, Bijuu Mode and multiple Rasengans and after wearing down his Mangekyou Sharingan, which was currently sealed in one of the scrolls in Naruto's belt, he was promptly killed. The two rivals faced each other, Sasuke frothing at the mouth._

"_Dobe, even if I go down, I will take you with me!"_

_The last Uchiha pulled out the complicated seal array, found deep in the Uchiha archives and altered for his purposes. It would essentially use the natural energy of the area to rip a hole in the fabric of the dimension, forcing all life inside the target area through the rip. Naruto grimaced at Kurama._

"_Partner, this ends here! Let's do this!"_

"_I agree kit; let's wipe this accursed clan off the face of the earth!"_

_The duo charged at the Uchiha, who barely managed to finish powering up the array before a Bijuu-powered Rasengan dug a hole in his gut. He died with a gruesome smile on his face, glad that although he lost his life, he took Naruto with him._

_Naruto tried soaring away at max speed, but the small rip applied such force that he was unable to escape. The tear gradually increased, as the life in the area withered away and was absorbed into the hole. Kurama poured all the power he could into Naruto's Bijuu mode, willing the only jinchuriki to ever become his friend to escape the gravity field._

"_Goodbye…Naruto." The Kyuubi disappeared, all of its energy willingly spent. It would reform in a few years, but this willing sacrifice was unprecedented. Naruto continued pressing forward; using all the chakra he could so that he could resist the field. He blasted Katon jutsu after jutsu at the target, in hope of propelling himself forward, but to no avail._

_As he slowly lost most of his chakra, he used a last-resort method and absorbed as much Nature chakra as he could from the area that had not already been absorbed to power the seal. He was drawn into the hole, unimaginable pain tearing through his body._

_He barely retained his consciousness, as his muscles were literally torn apart and reconstructed, his bones crushed and structured to be strong yet flexible, and his coils destroyed then reformed with traces of Nature chakra and Demon chakra. Eventually, the pain was too great, even for a seasoned shinobi, and the world faded to black._

Naruto groaned. Apparently the combination of Nature and Demon chakra, along with his Uzumaki bloodline and Kurama's remaining healing factor had been enough to reconstruct his body as fast as it was being ripped to shreds.

His old shinobi senses kicking in, he immediately scanned and sensed the area for hostile intent. He had absolutely no idea where he was; in fact, the seal should've sent him to another dimension entirely. He detected nothing but animals for several miles, but strangely he felt in tune with the occurrences in nature. It must've been the effect the Nature chakra had on his body.

Shrugging, he head out to do what he did best.

Be unpredictable.

It had been 4 years since the 17 (now 21) year old blonde shinobi had arrived in this world. He was on a planet named Earth, in a country called the United States of America. He had used Kage Bunshin to extensively read up on any possible knowledge he would need, at some very beneficial places called libraries. He was fluent in virtually every language, except for the obscure ones that were not able to be learned from some language program, and delved into sciences, mathematics, the arts, writing, and history. He could confidently claim that his collection of knowledge was on par with most professors.

For the first few months after his arrival, which was in the year 2010, he had focused on learning the most common language, called English, and getting used to his new powers. Apparently the strange fusions and creations that had occurred during his transport to this world had made his body capable of absorbing and converting Nature chakra into his own energy, with absolutely no consequences. Meaning?

Completely unlimited reserves.

It took a while for Naruto and his thousands of clones to get his control back down to an acceptable level. The martial arts of the world had intrigued him, and when it turned to 2011, he decided to focus on training and implementing the multiple techniques to form his own taijutsu style. All the while, his clones continued to either help him get muscle memory down, or study on the topics of the world.

So by the time 2011 was over, he had basically achieved max fighting potential. He was confident that no one from back in the Elemental Nations could stand up to him. Due to his basically bottomless chakra pool, he could toss S- and SS-ranked ninjutsu around like nothing. Coupled with an improved Hiraishin that didn't need markers, Obito's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan that he had taken for himself, and the various variations of an amped-up Rasengan, Naruto was a fighting machine.

His body had been trained to perfection. Although his build merely looked lean and sleek, but still well-muscled, the extra density and chakra enhancements made him exceed any other. His bones were reinforced, and his reserves allowed for the constant Raiton chakra running through his nerves, boosting his reflexes, senses and reaction speed.

This went perfectly with his personal taijutsu style. Receiving inspiration from nearly all the styles he had even seen, he used a mix of all of them. Like the Uchiha Interceptor Style, he could use his Sharingan to detect and predict enemies' attacks. His hands were usually held with his index and middle finger extended, and the others curled back. When he could see a strike, he had a variety of options. He could run normal chakra through his fingertips, releasing it when it made contact with the enemy, causing brutal external damage. Or, he could use Katon chakra to completely roast an enemy's limb, Futon chakra to slice through the target, Raiton chakra to electrocute and paralyze the target, Doton chakra to disintegrate, or medical chakra to heal.

He had studied various strategies, growing a mind as sharp and intelligent as his lazy friend Shikamaru's, and the knowledge he had accumulated was enough to fill dozens, if not hundreds of libraries.

Let's just say that unlimited chakra reserves and Kage Bunshin make a _very_ fast learner.

Despite this, Naruto maintained an attitude very similar to the one he had back home. His headstrong determination, straightforward bluntness, and caring consideration were identical. He was kind, intelligent, and carefree. He was usually cheerful and liked goofing off, as shown by his multiple pranks around any local towns, but became deadly serious at times when he needed to be.

He also knew that underneath the peaceful mortal world, something lurked in the shadows. He had sensed a massive genjutsu-like power, asserting itself and controlling the humans' senses, which he had quite easily dispelled. Immediately, he had seen multiple strange beasts, obviously monsters, which had mainly left him alone. He had accidentally provoked one, and found that his chakra-enhanced kunai were more than enough to dispatch them.

But despite this strange world, he felt himself enjoying the peace and comfort of a world not currently at war, where blood didn't seep into every nook and cranny, where he didn't have to watch his close friends die by the waves, and where one could live without having to get up at an instant's notice to continue the battle.

When he finally remembered to try summoning, he found that in the Elemental Nations, instead of the 2 years in this world, nearly 2 decades had passed. He relayed messages to his friends through the toads, many of whom were already building families on their own and were relieved to hear of their comrade's whereabouts.

Eventually, at the end of 2011, he decided to enter a college as an 18 year-old to get some social interaction with the people of this culture. Naruto had probably enough knowledge to teach the teacher, but occasionally immersing himself in the culture would be a good idea.

Currently, in the year of 2014, Naruto was a junior at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, or MIT for short. It was a prestigious school, and the mysterious blonde somehow placed first on consistently everything, scoring full points on every assignment.

He was extremely popular. Despite being the smartest guy around, his athletic aspects were not easily overlooked, and his looks were often complimented by the female population. He was courteous to everyone, fun to be around and generally lightened up the atmosphere wherever he went. Although he was obviously popular and respected by both the faculty and student population, he remained humble and self-depreciating. He was practically worshiped as _the_ model student, or envied as the one who got all the girls' attention.

One afternoon, Naruto strolled towards the nearby library. He had recently become extremely interested in mythology, especially Greek mythology. This was due to the extreme influence it had on Western culture, and also that many of the monsters he had identified originated from said mythology.

He had finished a book that described the various major types of monsters that plagued Greek demigods and heroes of ages past. Hellhounds, dracanae, the Minotaur, and the Echidna were but a few which he had committed to memory. As he maintained a peaceful smile, waving hello and greeting various other students on campus, his inner thoughts were in turmoil.

'_If these things exist, then the other parts of mythology may exist as well. Gods, demigods…the implications are limitless!'_

He nodded to the librarian, who recognized one of his regular visitors and waved to him. Naruto slid the book on the counter to the old man, who stamped him off. Naruto set off to search for the next book in the series: the one about the Olympian gods and goddesses.

He scanned the bookshelf, his enhanced eyesight picking up on the leather-bound book almost immediately. While his hand snagged the top of the book's spine, another smaller, daintier hand gripped the bottom.

Naruto smiled sheepishly and removed his hand, while turning to face the other person who had desired the book: "I'm sorry, you can have it."

The woman, probably another college student, had beautiful brunette hair that fell to just below her shoulders. Her eyes were a startling swirling gray, and an amused smile was present on her face. She was a few inches shorter than Naruto, with an hourglass figure that was the object of many males' desires. She was also very intelligent, getting full scores on every test like Naruto as well. She was Alice Evans.

"Oh, it's nice to see you here, Naruto. I'm Alice, nice to meet you. Did you need this book?"

"Nice to meet you too, and to answer your question, not really. You can have it."

The two started some friendly conversation, eventually deciding that Alice would be the one to read it first, and then give it to Naruto a week later. They headed to a nearby café to continue their conversation, chatting and getting to know each other better. Other people were whispering, and Naruto groaned inwardly. He was sure the rumors would already be circulating.

Sure enough, over the next few months, rumors ran rampant about two of the most popular students on campus. The duo had grown rather close, becoming something between close friends and dating, and Naruto was unsure where to place them. They had learned quite a bit about each other, actually spending the majority of their time together, which only served to continue perpetuating the rumors. They swapped stories, and Naruto was sure that he was slowly falling for the girl. She was kind and compassionate, not to mention extraordinarily intelligent and wise, but somewhat competitive at times. She could also be slightly arrogant, but Naruto was enough to offset that attitude.

Naruto was currently roaming the school grounds in the evening. Alice had preferred to return to her room, wanting to study and promising to meet up the next day. Naruto had gone out and enjoyed a relaxing meal in a quaint, family-owned restaurant, and was walking back to his room. Along the way, he saw a small alleyway, where mysterious sounds were coming from, which he identified as speaking.

He strolled towards the entrance, able to hear more clearly.

"Hey girl, wanna come hang with me and my bros? It'll be lots of fun!"

"Yeah, yeah! We can have lots of fun!"

"No means no, I'm sorry. I really have to get back to my room, please excuse me."

Naruto entered just to see three delinquent college students shove a female student back against the wall. He growled, refraining from unleashing his suppressed powers. If there was anything he hated the most in the world, it would be rapists. The idea of violating anyone against their will sickened him.

The three males looked unimportant; dirty and crumpled clothes, with lustful grins on their faces. As for the girl, Naruto saw her and analyzed her. She was around the same height as Alice, maybe a tad bit shorter, with the same well-proportioned figure. Her hair was a luscious auburn, falling to her back, and her eyes were poignant silver.

The most important thing, however, was her expression and the aura she exuded. She looked calm and confident, quite unlike what the average female college student figure would be like in this situation. She seemed to radiate defiance and the power to back it up. Naruto was intrigued, until he remembered who the girl was. She had average scores in academics, but was an avid martial artist and archer. Her name was Amelia Johnson, another well-known female figure on campus.

"Ya know, we don't wanna force ya, but we will if we have to. We promise, you'll have lots of fun."

The students each discretely reached a hand into a pocket, obviously preparing to fight by obtaining a weapon. Naruto intentionally coughed loudly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice you fellows. What were you thinking of doing?"

"Oh, God, it's Uzumaki! You fucking jerk, you can get any girl on campus just to spread her legs just by looking at her! We just wanted this fine girl to come join us for some fun."

"…"

"What ya gonna do about it, punk? We'll tear you to shreds!"

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA…that was hilarious. Come again!"

"We'll tear ya to shreds, and when we're done, we're gonna have some fun with this fine girl right here."

Before the first thug could react, Naruto was in front of him, driving a powerful knee into his gut. He fluidly used his elbow to catch the male on the temple, resulting in an instant knockout.

The other two leapt back, drawing their knives, while Amelia looked on in interest. Naruto grimaced and drew his own kunai, charging to meet the two thugs. He was desperately disappointed; any genin could've probably taken them down. Their grips on their knives were too tight, belying their fear, while they ran at speeds equal to that of an academy student. Naruto merely dodged around their strikes and used the pommels to knock them both out, leaving three unconscious students on the ground.

He went over the girl, who had been watching the fight with her arms crossed under her chest, which only seemed to pop her significant bust out more. He slid his kunai back into his hidden Kamui dimension, making sure to avoid detection by Amelia, and stuck his arm out. He grinned lazily: "Hey there, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What were you doing out here so late?"

"Amelia Johnson. None of your business."

Naruto and Alice eventually became a couple, going on a few dates. Naruto had also occasionally met Amelia, who, despite her initial animosity and distrust, seemed to warm up to him. They quickly became friends as well.

_ONE YEAR LATER (SENIOR YEAR)_

The school years passed by quickly, with more happiness and enjoyment from the couple. They never went farther than making out, but they both thought that they had found the one they loved.

One Friday night, Naruto gathered the nerve to propose. Alice accepted, and soon Naruto and Alice returned to Naruto's room, and did the deed. They basked in their carnal pleasures that night, expressing their love and affection physically.

The next morning, the two lovers woke up feeling satisfied, Alice with an unusual soreness in her lower regions. They enjoyed it so much that they continued for the majority of the weekend, only stopping to occasionally sleep or eat.

Pallas Athena, the not-so-virgin goddess of Wisdom wanted to scream into the air, rant, and generally unleash her fury. Her father had announced the new laws for gods and their children, making it so that they could not claim or visit them. Basically, gods were entirely cut off from their children's lives.

Then she found out she was pregnant. Her passionate love sessions with Naruto the past weekend had made her realize what she had been missing out on from all the years of producing brain children, but she had not expected her to be _impregnated_ of all things. Oh, the things he could do with his hands and tongue! Now she would have to dump the burden on him. She sighed and went around manipulating the Mist, removing all traces of her existence from everyone at the college, including Naruto, which pained her heart deeply. She really felt true love for the man, but considering the fact that he would age and die eventually, she had to force herself to not create too many lasting bonds.

Naruto, for the entire week, had felt a strange sense of unease, but shrugged it off. He doubted it was influenced by the monsters, but his instincts screamed at him that something was wrong.

He grew closer and closer to Amelia, and eventually the duo began going out. He had found that she was very similar to what they called a _tsundere_ character in Japanese animations. She loved pranking, which drew the duo together. She was impulsive yet kind, aggressive yet caring, and wild yet free. The last two probably contributed to the fact that at the end of their first two weeks dating, the duo went to a party, got smashed, and proceeded to get down and dirty. They didn't really mind, but enjoyed it greatly.

Phoebe Artemis, the not-really-virgin goddess of the Hunt, Moon, Childbirth, and the Wild, was furious. She had been firing hundreds of arrows at various targets depicting several Olympians who had instilled her anger.

After losing a bet to her brother Apollo, she left the Hunt to go to a college for the full 4 years. She had continued with her usual man-hating tendencies, wanting to get it over with, when an incident in her junior year had made her rethink her entire philosophy.

The thugs who had attacked her could've been easily controlled and defeated, but her savior had come in and crushed them easily. She had obviously heard of the school's top student, but nothing she could've done would have prepared her for Naruto Uzumaki.

At first, she took him as another male; pig-headed, perverted, greedy and arrogant, just with good grades, and looks. After constantly testing him, she found herself slowly falling in love. None of those traits could be found in the blonde's attitude, and it infuriated the goddess to no end. Her entire belief system, her philosophy, was being crushed. She slowly came to realize that not all males were as bad as she believed; in fact, she was lucky enough to draw the attention of one of the pure ones.

She had not received the call to return to Olympus for the council meeting, preferring to enjoy her time with Naruto, and before she knew it, they were dating.

At that one party, Artemis knew she was drunk. Gods could get drunk, just like any mortal, but could instantly vaporize the alcohol in their system. Instead, she let things play out, and just went with the flow, and before she knew it, she had lost her virginity.

And now, she was pregnant. She was the goddess of Childbirth, after all, and she instinctively recognized that her womb was going to develop a child. That was when her brother had come to inform her of the recent decree. She was pissed off beyond words. She had thought that Naruto would become her soul mate, the love of her life, even if he was a mortal, but now it was all torn away from her. She wouldn't even be able to meet, or check, on her firstborn child. Instead, she wiped the memory of Naruto and the other students, and left the school and returned to the Hunt to see how Zoe was doing. She continued to curse all that she could. Stupid hormones of a 21 year old female! Stupid laws! Stupid Zeus! Stupid everything! Curse the world!

_9 MONTHS LATER_

Naruto sighed as he left the job he had gotten at a chemical engineering firm. He had gotten the job after he graduated from college. The familiar sense of unease continued to reign in his mind, and it had grown in his mind.

He entered his simple apartment home, and then realization struck. This feeling was basically one of being under a memory-blocking genjutsu like the one he had felt around the whole world, just a lot more concentrated! He felt like an idiot for not comprehending it earlier, but he had not suspected anyone except a divine presence to be able to manipulate such a powerful and subtle genjutsu on him.

Gathering his chakra, he formed the hand seal: "KAI!"

Memories rushed back into his head, as he realized what he had done. He had bedded two women in two weeks, both of whom had disappeared immediately after. The other people at the university had acted as if Alice Evans and Amelia Johnson had never existed. His mind was racing, thinking of the implications and possibilities.

A knock on the door and window broke him out of his thoughts. He opened the window, and then moved to welcome the guest at the door. The man at the door was simple and remarkable, but had a sense of grandeur about him. He looked over to the window, and saw a man flying in_ with winged sandals_. Both men carried a small cradle, which Naruto immediately identified as a child.

His enhanced mind was rushing at unbelievable speed. Winged sandals meant Hermes, which meant that Greek mythology existed. Two children, 9 months after he had sex with two college students, both of whom had mysteriously vanished afterwards. Brunette hair, gray eyes. Auburn hair, silver eyes. Pallas Athena, Phoebe Artemis.

He fell onto his bed, groaning, as the two messengers entered and shut the door and window. Naruto held his head in his hands.

"I'm fucked, aren't I?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**This is the next chapter, and I've had to rewrite it so many times to get it as close to what I wanted as possible. This chapter will be the one right before the books :D. And if Annabeth seems OOC, well, her dad's Naruto, not Frederick.**

"_I'm fucked, aren't I?"_

"_Yep, man! At least you banged Artemis and Athena, that's got to count for something."_

"_Not helping, Hermes. I assume you two are here for a reason? And is there a rule that the gods can't deal with their kids or something?"_

"_Yeah. Apparently gods can't be involved in mortal affairs. `We're here to give you the children. this one here is Athena's daughter, named Annabeth."_

"_And here is Artemis' daughter, whom she named Luna."_

_Naruto looked at the two children, who were both sleeping peacefully. Annabeth had blonde hair, a shade lighter, but Naruto was happy that she inherited his hair. He assumed that her eyes would be a mesmerizing gray, like her mother's. Luna, on the other hand, had dirty blonde hair that bordered between blonde and auburn. He assumed her eyes would be silver like Ameli-Artemis'._

_He smiled at their peacefully sleeping forms, fully understanding the sense of accomplishment and love only a father could comprehend. He knew that the two girls would be the people he would cherish the most, and would be his two most precious people. He bade the gods farewell, and immediately set out planning._

_In order to raise the kids, his current income was not enough, so he would have to resort to a final plan._

_Republish Icha Icha._

_Jiraiya was probably cackling with laughter from wherever he was, but Naruto had to do it for the sake of his family. The blonde also deployed several dozen Kage Bunshin to use his remaining monetary resources to purchase everything the family of 3 would need._

Two years after he began raising his children, Naruto realized something. His physical appearance had not aged a day since the last day of college, and from what he knew of biology, he assumed that the Nature chakra prevented the oxidation of his cells and stopped aging.

Apparently gods couldn't be involved in the affairs of mortals, but what if he wasn't a mortal? He called Artemis and Athena, both of who had spoken with each other and realized what had happened, and explained his theory. The two goddesses were ecstatic that they could both visit and be a part in their lives of their children, and so they did. Athena and Artemis would visit as often as they could, occasionally limiting themselves to prevent suspicion about what they were doing.

Naruto also took the children and moved to a comfortable apartment in New York, while using the vast income he received from Icha Icha to sustain his family. According to Athena and Artemis, most of the male gods had gotten hooked on the series of smut.

The two goddesses were still women, and cherished their firstborn child like any woman would. The girls were showered with love and care, but seemed to have inherited some humility from their father. Naruto also had made a major decision. He was sure that he loved them, and had exposed their status as immortals to him, albeit after their activities.

He explained his history, of growing up in Konoha, of the Elemental Nations, and of the 4th Shinobi World War. They were horrified at his upbringing, but amazed at the fact that they had met the one and only person to successfully traverse dimensions.

The only reason he actually remembered that particular conversation was because of the mind-blowingly hot threesome sex that had quickly followed. The two maiden goddesses, after losing their virginities, had not looked back since. Naruto was very glad for the silencing seals he knew how to place, as well as Kage Bunshin to help take on the two goddesses. His stamina helped greatly, as did his size, according to his lovers, but sometimes they liked to mix it up.

Over the years, Annabeth and Luna had grown up looking like the perfect combination between their respective parents. Annabeth's strawberry blonde hair and gray eyes, and Luna's silver eyes and auburn-blonde hair.

Both girls absolutely adored their father, and for good reason too. He spoiled the two girls rich, giving them virtually everything they wanted. When asked how he got all the money, he just patted them on the head and said that he'd tell them when they were older. In reality, Naruto just wanted to give his two children what he had been denied as a child: a childhood.

Annabeth's personality reminded Naruto of Sasuke. She was extraordinarily quiet, always looking for the easiest way to do things, so that she could go off and read. Her mind was sharp and skilled, and was widely praised as a child prodigy. Naruto snorted at that. He had enough bad history with prodigies and geniuses.

Luna, on the other hand, reminded him of himself. Brash, headstrong, determined, and with an undying dedication to her family and precious people, she had to struggle where her sister excelled. Instead of natural talent, she got where she was through pure hard work and perseverance. She formed a rivalry with her sister like his own with Sasuke, but they retained a familiar bond of family and compassion.

Living together, the two girls had gotten used to some of their father's quirks. He was insanely obsessed with ramen, and often created multiple copies of himself to do things. Another strange event was when their father was constantly visited by _two_ women, who were quickly found out to be Annabeth and Luna's mothers. They thought, from their morals, that something about their father bedding both extremely attractive females at once was a bit…excessive and immoral…but they all seemed fine with it. Over time, the girls had adapted and gotten used to it as well, treating the other's mother as some sort of very close aunt.

After they had grown to a respectable age and enjoyed their young lives as much as they could, Naruto deemed them ready to receive training. This world was not a peaceful one either, but he could try and prepare his daughters for the dangers they would face ahead.

He had quickly found out that Luna was a sensor, able to detect emotions and presences from unprecedented distances. Naruto had used his knowledge about sensors to help her refine and develop the skill. He also found that Luna and Annabeth were extremely special. They had godly power in their veins, couple with a chakra system. The godly power provided some strange benefits, and granted them an ability very similar to his. The godly blood could absorb natural energy and replenish their reserves.

Thus, Naruto had begun the ninja training of his daughters. He kept it nice and simple, with chakra control exercises, basic taijutsu practice, the three academy ninjutsu, and shuriken and kunai throwing. Sadly, they did not have a massive demon fox in them, so they didn't have the reserves to spam Kage Bunshin. The girls were always told to keep their powers secret, as no one else had them.

As they grew older, he stepped up the training. Tree walking, water walking, some ninjutsu, and their own taijutsu style. Naruto had basically taken a whole list of them and their concepts, and chosen which one would fit each girl the best. As for their elemental affinities, Luna was Futon while Annabeth was Raiton and Katon. Geez, could the similarity between the two and him and Sasuke get any closer?

He taught Luna the Rasengan, and Annabeth the Chidori, adding to their small but steadily growing jutsu repertoire. They constantly asked why they would need to know how to fight, and he just grinned and said that he would tell them later.

Eventually, Naruto knew that birds had to leave the nest, and that he couldn't keep babying his children forever. He was confident in their abilities to protect themselves. He kept his apartment, and after more than a decade of staying by his daughters nearly 24/7, he let them attend a boarding school.

For the first few days, he was terrified. He had dozens of Kage Bunshin guarding and watching their every move, ready to protect them at even the slightest sign of a monster. But eventually, as the days passed and became weeks, and as the weeks passed and became months, he became more lax on his constant oversight. He sent them a constant supply of money, and occasionally checked up on them himself or with a clone.

Currently, the two girls were moving into the next boarding school. They had been kicked out of the last one for one of Luna's famous pranks. When the principal had called home, Naruto merely started crying and hugged his daughter, saying how proud he was of her.

Their luggage in their arms, they walked towards their new school, and new life.

Welcome to Yancy Academy.


End file.
